Beso de cuento
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Tras insistir un poco a Seto, Mary consigue que le cuente un cuento para dormir. El cuento de una princesa dormida, despertada por el beso de un principe...


Seto había vuelto a casa, después de todo un día fuera. Quería despejar su mente de todo lo que ocurrió con la serpiente y con Mary. Si le hubiera pasado algo, nunca se lo hubiese perdonado. Y hablando de la muchacha, allí estaba ella, tumbada en el sofá, dormida.

- Mary, ¿qué haces ahí tumbada? - el castaño la levantaba del sofa- Tienes tu propia cama. Deberías dormir en ella...

- ¿Seto? No tengo sueño. Solo estaba descansando los ojos... -intentó hacer un puchero, pero no tardo mucho en cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

- Hay que ver como eres... -la cogió en volandas. Apenas pesaba.

- Ba-Bajame... -intentó exigirle con la voz más fuerte que el sueño le permitía utilizar.

- Te bajare cuando estés en la cama.

- Jum... -intento de nuevo hacer un puchero. Sin mucho éxito.

Entraron a la habitación de Mary. Se notaba que era la habitación de la muchacha, pues reflejaba toda su personalidad: aparentemente, una niña inocente. Pero, a la sombra, la reina de algo tan oscuro como su propia existencia... Seto la tumbó en la cama. Desearía verla en pijama, ya que se supone, dormiría. Pero, prefirió no molestarla y, cuando la arropó, se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero una débil voz lo detuvo.

- Seto... ¿Me contarías un cuento? -se aferró a su nueva manta, esperando la respuesta del castaño.

- Mary, estas más dormida que despierta. No te hace falta un cuento para dormirte... -le sonrió cual padre a su hija, intentando así que Mary pensase de una vez en dormir.

- Pero... -bostezó. Era adorable verla como un cachorro- Quiero que Seto me cuente un cuento, el que sea...

Ver ha Mary era su debilidad. Desde que la encontró en aquella vieja casa, nunca se a separado de ella. Es más, se prometió a si mismo que no la dejaría sola y la protegería, como un príncipe a su princesa. ¿Un principe y una princesa?

- Me prometes, que si te cuento un solo cuento, ¿te iras a dormir?

- Si... -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miraba a Mary de forma amenazante. Mary ya sabía como era él, así que no tardó en comprender, que esa mirada estaba llena de condiciones. Sonrió para tranquilizar al castaño, quien tras un suspiro, comenzó su cuento.

- Erase una vez, en un reino tranquilo donde reinaba la paz, se estaba celebrando el nacimiento de la próxima heredera a la corona...

- ¿Una princesa? -preguntó con entusiasmo al escucharlo.

- Si. La princesa acababa de nacer, y los reyes decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, invitando a todo el reino, incluidas tres hadas madrinas.

- ¿Las hadas existen?

- Eh... -empezó a ponerse nervioso- No lo sé, la verdad... Lo importante, es que en este cuento, si existen.

- Sería genial si existieran... -cerró los ojos, imaginándose como sería si conociese a un hada.

- Cada hada, le dio un don a la recién nacida. La primera, le dio belleza. La segunda, le dio conocimiento, pero cuando la última hada le fue a dar su don, una visitante inesperada irrumpió en la ceremonia. Una bruja, la cual no fue invitada a la celebración, presa de la envidia le echó una maldición a la princesa, predestinando que cuando esta fuera mayor de edad, se pincharía el dedo con una rueca, y moriría.

- ¿La princesa murió? -preguntó sorprendida. Estaba completamente sumergida en la historia de Seto.

- No. La última de las hadas, hizo un contra hechizo. No podía reparar el daño que haría la bruja, pero si podía cambiar el destino de la princesa. Entonces, la última de las hadas predijo que si, se pincharía el dedo con la rueca, pero no moriría, sino que caería profundamente dormida junto a el resto del reino, hasta que un beso de amor verdadero la despertase a ella y a su reino.

- ¿Y... la princesa se despertó?

- Claro. Un príncipe llegó al reino y, tras derrotar a la bruja, despertó a la princesa salvando así al reino entero.

- Oow... La princesa es afortunada... Hubo alguien que fue a rescatarla, alguien que de verdad la amaba. -se empezó a acorrucar en su cama, tapándose la mitad de la cara.

Las palabras de Mary le hicieron recordarla a ella misma. Una chica atrapada en su reino de ensueño, o en este caso, un reino del caos. Y, tras un largo tiempo, un "príncipe" la salva de ese frío lugar. Aunque no se podía llamar a sí mismo príncipe... Mary, por fin se durmió. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Ya era hora, de que él durmiera también...

- Kano... ¿Has visto a Mary? -el castaño le preguntaba a su hermano, quien estaba empezando una riña con su hermana Kido.

- ¿Huh? ¿Mary? -sujetó su mentón pensativo- No he salido en todo el día de aquí, así que supongo que estará aun en su cuarto...

¿Aun? ¡Eran las diez de la mañana! Mary siempre se levantaba temprano. Le encantaba preparar el té para todos y tenerlo listo para cuando todos despertasen... Entró en su habitación, viendo como Mary aun estaba tumbada en la cama. ¿Se habría dormido?

- Mary... -la zarandeó suavemente, pero nada. No despertaba- ¡Mary! -la zarandeó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Tampoco despertó.

¿Qué hera lo que estaba pasando? Era, como si Mary se hubiese convertido en la princesa de su cuento. ¿La princesa... de su cuento? Claro, por eso aun estaba durmiendo... Inclinándose un poco hacia ella, beso dulcemente sus labios, apenas un poco... Y entonces, cuando se separó, pudo ver como Mary lo observaba con una gran sonrisa y sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas.

- Seto es el príncipe de Mary. -se levantó de la cama, abrazando al castaño.

- Claro que soy tu príncipe... ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -respondió abrazandola fuertemente.

Para ellos dos, el cuento acababa de empezar. Pues, la historia no terminaba con el beso que despertó a la princesa... La historia terminaría, contando el príncipe dejase escapar a su princesa, cosa que, en este cuento nunca pasaría.


End file.
